


A new lucky start

by KatiushaGrice



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Introspection, POV Third Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Non bisogna dare le cose belle per scontate. Jem Carstairs ha maturato abbastanza esperienza da sapere non soltanto che tutte le storie sono vere, ma anche che esse prima o poi finiscono.[Prima settimana del COWT 10, M1: “Sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together. Every story has an end, but in life every end is just a new beginning.” (Anonimo) (Traduzione: “A volte le cose buone devono finire perché le cose migliori abbiano inizio. Ogni storia ha una fine, ma nella vita ogni fine è sempre un nuovo inizio.”)]
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	A new lucky start

Non bisogna dare le cose belle per scontate. Jem Carstairs ha maturato abbastanza esperienza da sapere non soltanto che tutte le storie sono vere, ma anche che esse prima o poi finiscono.  
Da piccolo credeva che i suoi genitori sarebbero stati sempre con lui, eppure Ke Wen Yu e Jonah Carstairs erano stati assassinati da Yanluo.  
Pensava che essere malato gli avrebbe precluso sentimenti come la gioia e l'amore, invece il suo viaggio come Shadowhunters era iniziato con la conoscenza di colui che sarebbe diventato un amico insostituibile, un fratello nell'anima, nonché di una ragazza adorabile e coraggiosa, per metà stregone e per metà Shadowhunter. Un mondano ispirato dalla poesia aveva scritto che era meglio aver amato e perduto piuttosto che non averlo mai fatto. Il destino era stato tanto meraviglioso quanto inclemente con loro: la morte di Will aveva lasciato in Jem un vuoto incolmabile. Questa cosa bella si era sfaldata e il dolore sarebbe rimasto come prova della sua fedeltà. Tuttavia, Tessa è sempre rimasta ad attendere insieme a lui e alla sua tonaca color pergamena. Il tempo è passato, ma sono successe cose che hanno portato a eventi migliori. ll fuoco celeste l'ha svincolato dai Fratelli Silenti bruciando ogni traccia della tremenda malattia e della dipendenza da yin fen nel suo corpo. Jem è tornato a vivere come se la malattia non fosse mai esistita, ma non può più essere uno Shadowhunter, non senza Will.  
Ci sono delle volte in cui le cose che riteniamo belle si sfaldano affinché si possano creare delle cose migliori.  
La storia d'amore con Tessa ha raggiunto il suo coronamento. Infine, Kit e Mina sono giunti come una benedizione: l'inizio di una nuova vita da costruire insieme. In quattro.  
E mentre culla la sua adorabile bambina fra le braccia guardando con un sorriso sua moglie e Kit che chiacchierano davanti allo schermo di un computer di libri e film, Jem si ritiene veramente fortunato.

___  
Partecipa al COWT 10.  
Prima settimana.  
M1.  
322 parole.


End file.
